The mortal side of things
by loti-day
Summary: You've seen stories about Percy's possible godly siblings, and demigod siblings. Now I bring you a short story of his mortal sibling.


_**AN**__: This is my first fanfic (ever) so please don't bash, review, constructive criticism welcome. Enjoy! :) Also~ I apologize for OOC-ness; this Percy did not come out the way I wanted. Oh well. **I DO NOT OWN PJO!** If I did, I'd be rich. Last Olympian already happened; Lost Hero/ Son of Neptune did not, nor will._

_This chapter will consist of 3- very short -parts. **PS: This had no betta~ be warned.**_

_Auuuugh. Why is this so short? What happened?_

* * *

><p><em>Percy's human sister... Percy's PoV<em>

Finding out:

My mom and Paul have been married for a while now, so it really shouldn't have surprised me when they sat me down at the table in our tiny kitchen, and mom said "I'm pregnant!" with a huge, if not tentative smile.

Ok. Not what I was expecting.

At first I just gaped like an idiot, but once my brain regained function, I congratulated them, and made some lame excuse about homework to escape to my room.

I honestly didn't know _what_ to think about it. I had always wanted a sibling, but I honestly only expected Poseidon to come through on that front. And besides, I had Tyson. He was sort of like a little brother, even though he was three times bigger than me, and I only saw him a few times a year now.

What would it be like to have a human sibling anyway? Would we have to hide such a huge part of our lives from our own family? Even though mom had kept things from me... Mom probably wouldn't worry about me as much now that she would have another child to worry about. For some reason that thought actually kind of saddened me. It's not that I liked my mom worrying to death all the time, but I liked being the apple of her eye.

I couldn't teach him or her all the stuff about being a demigod, which was pretty much the only thing I was good at (aside from pissing off the gods). I could play the whole 'big-brother' trip, which might be fun. Someone to look out for, pal around with, pass on my worldly wisdom (or Annabeth's wisdom, really).

Yeah, I can handle this.

* * *

><p><span>Meet your new little sister<span>:

So here I was, in Paul's old Prius, trying to drive as fast as possible without crashing, stirring up the police, or killing anyone. Have you ever rushed down 5th avenue, trying not to hit pedestrians at every turn? It's not fun. (_Don't __people know better than to J-walk in New York_?)

Me and Annabeth (of coarse she was the first person I told, and _demanded_ to come with me) got the call that Sally had been rushed to the hospital, so we're racing down there like the hounds of hell are at our heels. We nearly gave the nurse at the front desk a heart attack as we rushed through the front doors of the hospital screaming at anyone who came close to give us Sally Jackson's room number.

Paul was in the room, and mom was trying to break his hand while screaming bloody murder. I wanted to be supportive and all, but I'm still a teenager, and this is my mom. Childbirth? I decided to wait outside.

Several hours later, the screaming stopped, and the nurses gave me the 'ok' to go in. There in my mother's arms was this little bundle of pink. Huh, so it was a girl. Paul looked tired, but mom looked like she'd just held the whole freaking sky. I don't think I've ever seen her so happy. She beckoned me forward.

"Meet your new little sister Percy."

Weeks earlier they had decided to name her Susie. (if it was a boy- Jack) I was expecting something more interesting, but Paul insisted she be named after his grandmother. (AN: I have no idea what Paul's relatives were named) More gently then I knew I was capable of, I took little Susie from Sally's arms, and it struck me just how much she looked like mom. She'd always said how much I looked like my dad, but I never really tried to look for her face in mine. Susie grinned up at me, and I felt something squeeze in my chest. This was my sister. This was my family. I knew I was going to do everything I could to be a good brother to her.

"Welcome to the world, squirt. Took 'ya nine months."

* * *

><p><span>Her birthday<span>! :

It's like the apartment has been stuck in a tiny tornado the past week, in preparation for Susie's third birthday. Paul was all smiles, and mom was constantly moving about in a flutter of motion.

And I was panicking. I had enough trouble trying to find a gift for Annabeth! How was I supposed to find one for Susie? What do little siblings like? What do three-year olds like for that matter? I was so out of practice. The little squirt was getting the most fun out of this and her birthday wasn't until tomorrow.

Maybe something pink? (It crushed me a little to think of _PINK _cake) Coloring books? A battle ax?

It was this excruciating plight that brought me to 'Toy 'R Us'. This must have looked weird- 17 year old, looks like a delinquent- mulling around the girls toddler section. If the Stolls could see me now. Proud moments, Jackson.

There were toys, stuffed animals, dolls, cars, makeup, play jewelry, dress up stuff, pillow pets, cardboard books, and more coloring things than I thought existed. I don't know a lot about girls (Annabeth says I'm "obtuse" about it) but I'm sure most of the girls I know would hate this stuff. Except maybe the girls in the Aphrodite cabin. I spent about three hours agonizing over what to get, only to walk out with a small plushy sea horse. I hope she likes it. I wonder if they made plush hippocampi.

The next day was like Susie's Christmas. She woke up the entire apartment by jumping on beds, screaming, and pulling us all into the living room to open presents. At 5 am. Gotta love the little squirt.

While I sat on the couch trying to gain full consciousness, mom was trying to get Susie to calm down. It was actually pretty cute, seeing her slightly toothless grin as she waited impatiently for Paul to get the first present out.

We all sat around, munching on blue cookies while she opened her presents, and danced, giggled, and thanked us for each one. Mom wasn't about to let her have cake before breakfast, and thankfully she didn't argue. She carried her little sea horse to the table, (at least I did something right), and I rushed over for first pick of the blue waffles.


End file.
